Trihexa (A Most Sensational Trial)
Trihexa, popularly known as the Darkness '''throughout the supernatural world, is the central antagonist of the planned story ''Apocalypse Now. ''She is perhaps the most powerful being to ever exist in the world, outclassing even her fellow Primordial Powers, with the only exception to her might possibly being Great Red. Of the four Primordial Powers, Trihexa is the oldest and by far the most dangerous. In the beginning, there was only Trihexa, the Great Red, the God of the Bible, Death, and Ophis. (not including Azathoth.) Of the five, four (Trihexa, Great Red, Ophis. and Death) were content to float around in the emptiness of space, doing nothing. However, the God of the Bible was ''not ''content to sit around in the emptiness of nothing, and decided to create things. Small things. Yet while the Great Red, Ophis, and Death were content to let God do what he wanted- which was create things- Trihexa was not so placid. She destroyed everything he made, and when God created another world she destroyed it again. And again, and again, and again. God's patience was not infinite, and eventually he grew wroth. To accomplish his revenge against Trihexa and get her to shut up, God waged war against Trihexa, but found to his rude surprise that Trihexa was vastly more powerful than he was, no matter what he did, for Trihexa was the oldest and most powerful of the Primordials. So, one day, God came up with a revolutionary idea- he would make lesser beings that would help him fight his sister! And so the seven Archangels were born from God's will, and together God and the Archangels eventually overwhelmed Trihexa. Instead of killing her, however, God bound her with thousands of seals and locked her away, so that she would not interfere with his creations. As a result, God then went and made the Universe from the Big Bang. And in all those billions of years while God and his Archangels ruled Heaven, fought their wars, witnessed the fall of Helel, and then waged the Great War against the Grigori and Hell, with disastrous effects, Trihexa lay there, and simmered. Simmered and raged and shouted and screamed and contemplated the reasons why she was now confined to eternal imprisonment. However, one day the Khaos Brigade managed to figure out the key to unleashing Trihexa, and they did so, unleashing this primordial wrath upon the world. Appearance In her true form, Trihexa is a blob of living, sentient darkness, torn from the primal fabric of the cosmos. She is distinguishable in darkness only as a vaguely shimmering oily pitch. In her mortal form, Trihexa appears as a young woman, with black hair and yellow eyes. She usually wears a black leather jacket and blue jeans, along with a grey scarf. When she travels to the other world and becomes a resident of Free France, Trihexa wears a black Sengalese kaftan with an accompanying hood. Personality Due to her imprisonment via thousands of mystical seals, Trihexa initially had no idea of how God's universe worked. After talking to a variety of humans and doing her own research, she came to the conclusion that God's world was ultimately flawed, that Heaven, Hell, humans, and everything else that had burst forth from God's act of Creation were broken. Henceforth, she attempted to remake the world in her image. However, before she did so, she felt she had to wage war upon God. Therefore, instead of simply ending the Universe and making it anew, Trihexa began to destroy the world, piecemeal, to attract what she saw as God's attention towards her, not knowing he was dead. (Primordials being able to ward themselves against each other doesn't really help.) She developed something of an attraction for Issei Hyoudou, calling him a "bright little light" in the darkness of the Universe. She even pecked him on the cheek once, before being confronted by Michael and Uriel. Although said attraction was completely one-sided, it was an introduction for Trihexa to the world of human emotions, something which rages within her as the host of pagan gods and Archangels fights to contain her. She also forms one of the major antagonists of the story by releasing six gigantic cores to mass-produce horrific abominations across the Earth. In the end, though, Trihexa is told that God is dead, and as such, combined with her ponderings about humans and how maybe she wasn't right to be so onesided towards God, the fight "goes out of her." Despite the immediate wariness of the beings around her, Trihexa decides to leave the world of God alone, and goes off to consume the wayward souls of humanity and other races, welcoming them to her darkness, as to stop them from becoming ghosts or other similar creatures. One day, bored, Trihexa teleports herself to the other three-dimensional universe, the one where the Nazis won the war... VS Wiki Tiering System '''Tier: 1-A Name: '''Trihexa, Emperor Beast of the Apocalypse, Apocalyptic Beast, The Darkness, The Blackness Beyond The Stars, The Eternal Night, The Final Fate, Big Sister (by Death) '''Origin: High School DxD (Trialverse Continuity) Gender: Female Age: Inapplicable, beyind time itself Classification: Primordial Being, Outer God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 10), Abstract Existence (Embodies the Darkness in all of Creation), Regeneration (True-Godly) Reality Warping, Resurrection, Conceptual Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Life and Death Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Corruption, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Non-Corporeality, Illusion Casting, Shapeshifting, Power Granting, Power Removal, Omnipresence, Nigh-Omniscience Attack Potency: At least Outerverse level (one of the most powerful Outer Gods) Speed: Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: At least Outerversal Durability: At least Outerversal Stamina: Limitless Range: Outerversal Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Like the Outer Gods, and to some extent the Archangels, she exists as a single entity across all universes, perceiving all of time simultaneously.) Weaknesses: Was overpowered by God and his seven Archangels (a fellow Outer God and his creations.) Capable of being bound by the Trihexa seals. Powers and Abilities Trivia Category:Canon Characters